deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Bleck vs. Magolor
Bleck_vs._Magolor.png|Strunton CB v Magolor.jpg|Sebastian pereira90 Count Bleck vs. Magolor.png|Arceusdon Count Bleck vs Magalor is a What-If? Death Battle by Strunton. Description Super Paper Mario vs. Kirby's Return to Dreamland! Which dark magic, ultimate power wielding Nintendo villain will emerge victorious? Interlude Bolt: Go ahead. Think of what the threat of the universe would look like right now? Rush: If you thought it wasn't adorable looking characters, then you're wrong. Bolt: Count Bleck, the wielder of the Chaos Heart. Rush: And Magolor, the wielder of the Master Crown. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Count Bleck Bolt: Once a member of the tribesmen of darkness, the wielder or the Chaos Heart. Count Bleck is one of the most powerful there is to live. Rush: But before he became the villain seeking the destruction of the universe, he was known as a man named Blumiere. Nice. Charismatic. Bolt: One day, Blumiere accidentally fell off a mountain and nursed back to health by a woman named Lady Timpani. Blumiere escaped his castle to meet up with Timpani and the two fell in love and eventually prepared themselves to get married. Rush: Things were going well for Blumiere... Bolt: Buuut Blumire's father didn't approve of this marriage and threatened Timpani to stay away from his topic. She didn't so good 'ol dad used his dark magic to curse Timpani to wander dimensions until her death. Rush: When Blumiere discovered this he was overcome with grief and rage. To get revenge, Blumiere stole the Dark Prognosticus which gave him knowledge on powerful magic. Bolt: After gaining his new abilities, Blumire killed his father and the rest of his tribe in a fit of rage and for revenge. He made his own castle and turned made a realm completely made of darkness. Rush: After destroying his own world, Blumire desired to destroy ALL worlds. Bolt: Well then what would be the fun in that? Rush: He assembled a group of bad guys to aid him destroying all worlds. He was Blumire no longer. From this day on, he became the evil wizard known as Count Bleck. Bolt: Count Bleck is powerful fighter. With the Dark Prognosticus, Count Bleck can freely float, an orb of dark energy called shadow blast attack that cannot be blocked, a vortex of dark energy that'll suck the opponents in called the Void, and flip? Rush: It's basically just another form of teleporting. Bolt: Ah. K Rush: Similar to the "Slow Status," Count Bleck can slow down the flow of time itself. And finally he can amp up his own speed by using a speed flower of red energy. Bolt: That's it? He doesn't sound like he's all that to me. Rush: Well that's because his most powerful tool he can use in battle is none of these. His most powerful weapon is the Chaos Heart. Bolt: The Chaos Heart grants its user complete invincibility and is so powerful, Bleck was going to use it to destroy all universes and create his own. Rush: Bleck is powerful and definitely a force to be reckoned with. Bolt: But he's got his own faults. The main one being that the 7 Pure Hearts can nullify Bleck's invincibility which led to him getting beaten up by team Mario. Rush: But in the end Bleck finally got his wish. After stopping the void that would've destroyed all universes with the love of his life, Bleck and Timpani lived happily ever after in the paradise world he promised he would give her one day. Bolt: (*cries*) Rush: Bolt? Are you crying? Bolt:(*crying*) No. I can just sweat out of my eyes. Count Bleck: Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... The man known as Blumiere died long ago. Now there is only Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus's choice to fulfill the prophecy. Nothing more! Magolor Rush: Magolor at first may seem like a friendly and cuddly soul, but he's actually one of the dangerous and manipulative foes that Kirby has ever faced. Bolt: After crash landing on the Planet Popstar, Magolor was discovered by Kirby and his friends. Basically to make a long story short, Kirby and his friends decided to help Magolor by finding all the parts of his ship to take him back to his home planet, the Halcandra. While there, Kirby and his friends fought the dragon threatening the planet known as Landia. After beating her, Magolor betrayed Kirby and stole the dragon's legendary item, the Master Crown. That's pretty much his background in a nutshell. Rush: With the Master Crown, Magolor gains unlimited magic and power. With it, Magolor can manipulate the wind, create interdimensional portals, fire a kahmehameha like death ray, and many more. Bolt: He can create a powerful vacuum vortex and can remove Kirby's copy ability with a simple incantation. He also likes to teleport.....like a lot. Like seriously. He's a teleport spammer. Rush: He also likes to spam balls of energy. In fact he just likes spamming. Bolt: Well at least he can get creative with his abilities, like how he sends his attacks through star shaped holes in dimensions so his opponent doesn't see them coming. But the real danger comes from his transformation into Magolor's soul. Rush: In this form his attacks become more deadly. His vortex resembles a black hole, his death ray covers more areas of the battlefield... Bolt: He even has icy versions of Kirby's super abilities like the Grand Hammer, Two Ultra Swords, Flare Beam, and the Monster Flame. Rush: Magolor is a powerful being. He's outpaced Landia, held his own against Kirby and his friends, held back Kirby's Ultra Sword, and is said to be a universal threat. Even his own demise caused the sub-dimension he was fighting Kirby in to shatter. Bolt: But he has one fault. If the crown is shattered, he'll lose all his power and disintegrate. The crown can also shatter if he gets damaged too much in battle. Rush: And just because he has unlimited power doesn't mean he's an omnipotent. Bolt: But still, Magolor is one powerful wizard you don't want to mess with. Magolor: The time has come for your planet... No! The time has come for the ENTIRE UNIVERSE to bow down to me. And for being such a big help in all of this, your planet gets to go first! Prepare to bow Popstar! Welcome your new overlord! DEATH BATTLE! Strunton In the land of the darkness, the sole survivor of a clan once powerful and proud, will battle another being just as powerful as he. The fight will bring great destruction upon the universe. The heart and crown will clash for superiority. The end is near. This is the prophecy and it shall be reality. ---- Count Bleck's Castle (Cue Castle Bleck - Super Paper Mario) "Bleh heh heh heh heh heh. Truly, only a true fool will dare challenge me. The powerful Count Bleck," Count Bleck said. "What makes you think you stand a chance?" "Please. You're no match against the unlimited power I possess with the Master Crown. Be serious," the wizard known as Magolor said. "Is that so?" Bleck questioned. "Then face me. Show me your power. ALL OF IT!" FIGHT! (Cue Closing Battle - Super Paper Mario) Count Bleck made the first move. He conjured a globe of dark magic and threw it towards the crowned Magolor. Magolor quickly reacted. Magolor raised his hand in front of him. A star shaped hole tearing the dimension appeared in front of him. The globe of dark magic was sucked into the star shaped tear in the dimension. “Bleh heh huh?” Count Bleck said astonishingly. Magolor waved his hand. Another star shaped hole appeared above the paper wizard’s head. His globe of dark magic fell from the star shaped hole. The dark magic hit Bleck. The globe quickly turned into a smaller version of a vortex, Bleck spun around in the dark magic. He was spat out of the small vortex. 3 damage Count Bleck took 3 damage to his health. His current hp was now standing at 147. Magolor fired red spheres of energy out of his hand. Bleck quickly reacted. A square quickly surrounded Blumiere’s body. His flipped around multiple times. He disappeared from Magolor’s sight, avoiding the Magolor’s attack. Magolor observed the room of Bleck’s castle to see where the wizard went. Blumiere quickly reappeared behind the wielder of the Master Crown. He swung his scepter. Another globe of dark magic emitted from the scepter. Magolor didn’t react in time. The dark magic hit Magolor, creating a mini vortex sucking him in. Magolor was ejected from the attack, slamming into one of the walls. 3 damage Magolor’s Max HP: ??? Magolor got up from the attack. His eyes squinted. He raised his hands. A star shaped hole appeared covered the entire floor of the castle. The fancy dressed wizards looked below himself. Multiple red spheres of energy launched from the star. Blumiere quickly reacted. He floated into the air as quickly as possible. Maneuvering around the spheres of energy, letting them hit the ceiling of the room. Magolor fired another sphere of red energy towards Blumiere. Blumiere simply floated to his left to avoid the sphere. “Impressive,” Count Bleck complemented. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” Magolor responded. Magolor placed his hands together. Magolor then opened his hands. A swirling vortex appeared unto the battlefield. Magolor teleported away. Count Bleck laughed, not being sucked in at all. “Bleh heh heh heh. If my own vortexes can’t suck me in, what makes you think your can?” Blumiere taunted. The vortex vanished. Magolor appeared unto the battlefield. (MUSIC STOPS!!!!) “I must admit. So far you are a formidable foe,” Magolor complemented. “Charmed. Thank you. I must admit. You too are a quite a challenge,” Count Bleck responded. “Yeah but here’s the thing. This isn’t my true power,” Magolor said. “Bleh heh heh heh,” Count Bleck laughed. I have not even gotten into my full abilities yet!” Both wizards began to laugh. (Cue It's Showtime - Super Paper Mario) Magolor began to launch multiple red energy attacks towards Count Bleck. Count Bleck “flipped” out of the way. He reappeared above Magolor. He conjured a globe of dark magic and tossed it toward Magolor. Magolor teleported out of the way. Magolor reappeared behind Bleck and threw a multiple red energy spheres at the wizard. BAM! 10 damage Count Bleck’s HP: 137 Magolor spammed his red energy spheres again at Bleck. Bleck quickly swung his scepter downward. A teal line vertically descended down the battlefield. Magolor and his red sphere of energy began to slow down at a really slow pace, leaving a greenish afterimage behind both Magolor and the attacks. From Magolor’s point of view, he could barely see Bleck. Bleck avoided the attack. Magolor began to felt a pull in the gravity. He looked behind himself, and saw a much bigger vortex of dark magic appear behind him. The dark magic vortex that was similar to the one Magolor made earlier began to pull Magolor in. Magolor was sucked into the vortex. He spun around in the vortex like crazy. ‘’Until…’’ BOOM! The vortex exploded, affecting Magolor. damage 8 ‘’’Magolor’s HP: ???’’’ Magolor placed his hand on his face, shaking his head and recovering from the explosion. Blumiere smirked. “Tisk Tisk Tisk. Am I too much to handle?” Count Bleck taunted. “As if,” Magolor said. “All your attacks are doing are just annoying me to be honest. I think it’s time I show you more of what I can do.” (Cue Under My Control - Kirby's Return to Dreamland) Magolor raised his hands into the air. Three star shaped tears in the dimension appeared. A Waddle Dee, living sword, and a hammer came out of the stars. “Bleh heh huh?” Count Bleck was confused. “Are you mocking my power?” Count Bleck conjured a globe of dark magic and tossed it towards the three things that fell out of the star shaped holes, destroying all three of them. “Hardly,” Magolor responded. Magolor placed his hands together. A circle with triangles surrounded it appeared in front of him. Magolor’s eyes squinted. A kahmehameha like laser emitted from the circle. Count Bleck eyes widened. He didn’t react in time. The good ol’ death ray striked Blumiere. The death ray vanished. Blumiere bounced around the entire room like a 1940’s cartoon character that just got his tail set on fire. damage 35 Count Bleck’s HP: 102 Count Bleck was down on the ground. Magolor laughed. Count Bleck eyes squinted. He rose up. “ENOUGH!” he yelled. Count Bleck was surrounded by a red aura. He charged towards Magolor at great speeds. Count Bleck rammed into Magolor, busting through the wall of his lair. Magolor was slightly phased, but he didn’t lose his balance. Blumire rammed into Magolor again, and again. And again. And again. damage 20 Magolor’s HP: ??? Count Bleck saw this tactic was working. He charged again towards Magolor at blinding speed. Magolor swung his hand forward. Count Bleck was being pushed back. Magolor caused the wind to blow Blumiere back for a limited amount of time. Blumiere again swung his scepter downward. A teal colored lined vertically descended again. The wind was blowing very slowly in Blumiere’s point of view. The wind was basically having no affect on him. The Count’s red aura surrounded his body once more. He dashed towards Magolor once more. The flow of time resumed. Count Bleck swung his scepter. BAM! Count Bleck’s saw what he had hit. “Bleh heh huh? What sorcery is this?” Count Bleck wondered. His scepter hit a shield in the shape of a star. Magolor threw a sphere of red energy towards the Count. The sphere hit Count. damage 2 Count Bleck’s HP: 100 Count Bleck was pushed back. Count Bleck tossed a globe of dark magic towards Magolor. The magic bounced off of Magolor’s star shield. “Pitiful,” Magolor said. Magolor waved his hand and launched more red sphere’s of energy emitted from his hand. Count Bleck quickly “flipped” out of the way. Bleck reappeared behind Magolor. He threw more globes of dark energy towards Magolor, but Magolor turned around, causing the shield to reflect the magic. “Fool!” Magolor yelled. “Nothing can get pass my shield. NOTHING!” Magolor dashed towards Count Bleck. The green teal line appeared again, slowing down the flow of time again. “Bleh heh heh. Maybe nothing in front of you,” Bleck flipped and appeared behind Magolor. “But what about behind you?” Count Bleck conjured the vortex and summoned it right next to Magolor. Magolor was pulled in and…. BOOM! damage 8 (MUSIC STOPS!!!!) The flow of time resumed. Magolor fell down to his face. Count Bleck stared at his fallen opponent. “ENOUGH OF THIS!” Count Bleck growled. “You cannot stand to my true power. If I have to destroy this universe with my void, then so be it. I will simply create a new one.” Count Bleck summoned a very special item towards him. “And now. With the powers of the Chaos Heart, this universe will be no more. Just a memory of what use to be.” The whole entire universe began to shake. The castle began to fall apart. Magolor looked up and saw the ceiling coming down. Count Bleck gave a wicked smile. “Ciao,” he said. “Have fun in the Under Where.” Count Bleck flipped out of the castle. He flipped into a new dimension. Magolor closed his eyes. BOOM! Goodbye universe. Count Bleck appeared unto the scene of the destroyed universe. There was nothing left. Nothing. The entire world was nothing but just a big white space with an endless horizontal black line. “Tisk tisk,” Count Bleck started. “Shame. The death of such a beautiful world. Oh well. I’ll just recreate a new one with the power of the Chaos Heart.” Count Bleck heard thunder. “What?” He looked behind him and saw the master crown’s outline. (Cue Crowned - Kirby's Return to Dreamland) Dark energy flew into the crown. The manifestation of the crown itself appeared unto the scene. It was a monster. A monster who’s true eye was inside his mouth. It was Magolor’s Soul. “Bleh heh huh? Still alive I see. I guess you’re more power than I thought,” Bleck said. “No matter. You still won’t be able to take me on.” The Soul of Magolor said nothing. All he did was just give the same old smile. He had become a lost shell in the powers of the Master Crown itself. Magolor roared. Magolor’s Soul HP: ??? Magolor teleported. He started spamming his teleporting. Count Bleck tired to follow his movements but the teleporting was too fast. Magolor finally stopped teleporting. The beast conjured up many items and enemies into hands, juggled them into the air. He summoned a waddle dee, a hammer, a sword, a Broom Hatter, and a Gordo. Telekinetically, Magolor’s Soul launched all the items and enemies towards Count Bleck. Count Bleck flipped out of the way, avoiding everything that Magolor summoned. Bleck reappeared behind the three eyed monster (technically). He conjured a globe of dark magic and tossed it at the being that once was Magolor. Magolor teleported out of the way, avoiding the globe of dark energy. He reappeared in the background of the battlefield. Magolor moved his hands in a complete 360 circle. The entire battlefield began to swirl. A vortex resembling a black appeared in the center of the battlefield. Bleck was astonished. Bleck was being pulled in. “Impossible!” Bleck yelled as he was being sucked into the vortex. Inside the vortex, many electric strikes attacked Count Bleck. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM! The black hole like vortex spat out Count Bleck, making him bounce on around the screen as if he was in a video game…’’wait.’’ damage 50 ‘’’Count Bleck’s HP: 50’’’ Count Bleck landed face first onto the ground. Bleck rose up. He began to pant. Bleck swung his scepter downward. A teal line descended and the flow of time was slowing down. “Oh I hate spamming but this is the only way I can get my attacks in,” Bleck said. Count Bleck conjured a globe of dark magic and tossed it towards Magolor’s Soul. But he didn’t just toss one, he tossed multiple towards Magolor as fast as he could. All the globes of dark magic attacked Magolor simultaneously, seriously injuring Magolor’s soul. damage 60 Time’s flow resumed. Count Bleck panted heavily. He was getting tired and more tired. Magolor roared. He put his hands together. Count Bleck closed his eyes. Magolor fired his death ray out of his hands. The ray covering more portions of the battlefield than before, Count Bleck was struck by the laser. damage 49 Count Bleck’s HP: 1 Count Bleck was on the edge of death. He arose. His white suit, dirty. He was panting harder than ever. He placed both hands on his scepter. (MUSIC STOPS!!!) “I never thought I face a wizard….with as much….power as me,” Blumiere puffed out. Magolor placed his hands together. “But I won’t...I can’t lose. Not to the likes of you.” Count Bleck closed his eyes. “This is for Timpani.” Magolor fired another death ray from his hands. Count Bleck opened his eyes. The death ray hit. (Cue The Ultimate Show - Super Paper Mario) What did it hit? Not Blumiere. He summoned the true powers of the Chaos Heart. The death ray hit the barrier that the Chaos Heart projected to protect its user. “Bleh heh heh heh. Now creature. Your power may be powerful, but now you can’t even touch me. I have become invincible!” Count Bleck said. Magolor roared. Magolor teleported behind Count Bleck. He waved his hands and fired black spheres of energy out of his hands. The energy spheres didn’t hit Blumiere. Nor did it phase him. All it did was hit the barrier powered by the Chaos Heart. Count Bleck grabbed his top hat and shook his head in disappointment. Magolor, still possessing the smile on his face, summoned two icy blades in his hands. He quickly dashed towards Blumiere. He swung his blades downward. Nothing. “Just stop it won’t you,” Count Bleck said with a wicked smile. Magolor summoned a giant icy hammer. He swung it down at Count Bleck. Count Bleck flipped out of the way. The hammer’s impact caused shockwaves to emit from the hammer and icicles to fall out of the sky. The icicle fell towards Count Bleck, but the barrier from the Chaos Heart protected him again. Bleck swung his scepter, releasing two globes of dark magic towards Magolor. Magolor teleported out of the way. He reappeared behind Count Bleck. “This is over!” Count Bleck yelled. Magolor roared. Magolor clapped his hands, sending his opponent to be pushed back. Magolor put hands together. Count Bleck wicked smile appeared unto his face. Magolor fired his death ray. Count Bleck swung his scepter downward. A teal line descended, slowing down the flow of time. A red aura covered Count Bleck’s body. He dashed towards Magolor. He got behind the sad shell. He charged up his dark magic. “Out of my sight creature,” Count Bleck yelled. He tossed a fully charged globe of dark magic. It hit Magolor. damage 50 Magolor’s Soul HP: 0 (MUSIC STOPS) Magolor was damaged badly. He transformed back into his normal form. The master crown broke. Magolor disintegrated. K.O! “Ashes to ashes,” Count Bleck said. Conclusion (Cue Castle Bleck - Super Paper Mario) Bolt: Dang. That was surprisingly awesome. Play it again. Rush: This fight was tough to determine. Both wizards are powerful when it comes to there usage of magic. Magolor may have had more versatility and his death may have shattered a dimension but we just had to give the win to Bleck for a few reasons. Bolt: Magolor didn't really have a counter to Count Bleck's Slow Status, which could've helped Bleck avoid most attacks Magolor could've thrown at him. But come on we know the real reason Bleck won. He's invincible. Rush: Right. Without knowledge on the 7 pure hearts, Magolor had no way of getting pass the Chaos Heart's barrier. This is what pretty much what give him the win. There was really no way Magolor can get pass this. Bolt: Some may be thinking "Oh but Magolor can knock the copy abilities out of Kirby so why not knock the Chaos Heart out of Bleck?" ' Rush: Well first off that's pretty much a gameplay mechanic and there's a lot of weaker stuff that can knock Kirby out of his copy abilities ''so..... 'Bolt: And even though Magolor shattered a dimension, Count Bleck can destroy ''all dimensions with his void if given enough time. Bleh. This fight was just wasn't ex''scept''able to Magolor. Rush: The winner is Count Bleck Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016